Dragonknight
Background An impressive array of deadly weapons serve an equally deadly line of warriors. Using much more than brute force, the Dragonknights are the fearless freedom fighters of Duria. Each recruit, assuming they survive their training, must undergo the Order's blood-initiation ritual. Within the halls of the Dragonknight stronghold, they drink the centuries-old dragon blood. They then continue their studies, learning how to use the fire and rage of the dragon within them to master the feared fighting techniques of the Dragonknights. Once known as the fighting elite of the empire before its fall, they are now barely more than mercenaries. But the Dragonmaster, Head of the Dragonknight Order, has commanded his Dragonslayers to mobilize all Dragonknights for battle. Faced again with the threat of the ancient enemy, the Order will be pushed to rise to the challenge. Description Dragonknights are highly skilled in melee combat, and are capable of channeling their pent-up anger to invoke special skills and make powerful attacks. That's why the longer they stay in battle, the more dangerous they become! Role Dragonkinghts' specialty is defense. They are able to take much more damage from enemies than other classes, and that's crucial, since they must get into melee range of the enemy to deal damage. In a group, Dragonknights have the tank role. They absorb high levels of damage, while allowing fellow group member to deal their damage. Pros *Highest survivability of all classes *Long-lasting Area of Effect stuns *Buff abilities Cons *Melee range attacks *Few ranged abilities *Low damage *No helper skills *Must build up rage to use special skills Skills Trivia *Statistically, Dragonknights die much less often than Spellweavers or Rangers *With additional upgrades to skills from the skill tree, a Dragonknight can keep the enemy player stunned for 5,8 seconds and NPCs for 11,5 seconds. More than any other class. *Although Dragonknights die less often than other classes, Dragonknight is also classified as the most dificult class to master both in PvE and PvP. *Dragonknight was classified as the best class for PvP Duel Mode at higher levels. **However, it was also classified as the worst in this same mode at lower levels. *Dragonknights have a tendency to have the advantage against Rangers. Despite of the disadvantage of being unable to deal damage from a distance, Dragonknights beat Rangers in every aspect. The Ranger's attacks deal physical damage which will be highly reduced by the Dragonknight's superior armor (in some cases, up to 80%). In contrast, the Ranger's armor value is much lower, and won't reduce the Dragonknight's strikes as much. In addiction to the Dragonknight's skill Iron brow which reduces armor, Dragonknights will actually deal more damage per hit than Rangers. Finally Dragonknight's are able to cancel out certain Ranger skills in mid-attempt (such as the Net and Bird of Prey) with Ground Breaker or Stun Charge. **In contrast, Dragonknights have a tendency to be in disadvantage against Spellweavers. Although Spellweavers have both lower health and armor, the elemental damage from most of their skills naturally ignores most of the Dragonknight's armor value. Dragonknight's defenses will be even more reduced by the Spellweaver's skill Singularity which also makes Dragonknights an easy target strugling to escape the spell's distortion. Likewise they have no escapes for being frost-locked i.e. frozen and then hit with lightning or meteor. *In "Humanity's Defender" quest, after killing Herald of the Anderworld, Dragonknights must restore the strength of the seal that separates the two realms. This is a unique objective that other classes do not receive. Dragonknight Questions and Answers Comment your questions and anyone who knows the answer, please post the question and answer here. Note: Please leave the following here for future reference. Category:Classes